bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Nominees and Winners 2000
BLOOPER OF THE YEARPresented by Mike Vial and Shawn Waldow#'27% WINNER! Case kicked in the ass... twice. - The Jedi part 5 (Case Bowman, Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Jeff Bennett)' #24% Case lightsabered in the groin by Clarissa - The Jedi part 5 (Case Bowman, Clarissa Filice, K. Shawn Egar, Alan Winston) #22% Warren grabs Jenn's ass - Ep51 (A Desperate Cry for Help) (Warren Blyth, Jenn Laharty, K. Shawn Edgar) #18% Paul punched in the head - Junk Fighter (Paul Pistey, K. Shawn Edgar, Jenn Laharty) #09% Jeff tries his spin move one time too many - The Jedi part 5 (Jeff Bennett, K. Shawn Edgar) BEST NEW CAST/CREWMEMBER Presented by Carrie Davis#'29% WINNER! Case Bowman' #28% Jenn Laharty #18% Sean O'Donnell-Field #13% Jeff Welk #11% Paul Pistey BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR IN A SKETCH Presented by K. Shawn Edgar and Jenn Laharty#'34% WINNER! Warren Blyth - Jedi Master Murray J. Bandameer - The Jedi part 5' #28% Case Bowman - Council Member Hunter Altergo - The Jedi part 5 #20% Carrie Davis - Sith Lord Wilhelmina Tamerlane - The Jedi part 5 #15% Clarissa Filice - The Jedi Assassin - The Jedi part 5 #04% Jeff Bennett - Council Head Raul Esclava - The Jedi part 5 FX/STUNT SEQUENCE OF THE YEAR Presented by Joe Sherlock and John Bowker#'26% WINNER! Kellerman & the Assassin vs. Esclava & Altergo - The Jedi part 5 (Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, Jeff Bennett, Case Bowman, K. Shawn Edgar, Jeff Welk)' #23% The Milk Monster - When Milk Goes Bad (Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert) #18% Gerald Kellerman kills Martin Alfredson - The Jedi part 5 (Alan Winston, Jackson Haynes, K. Shawn Edgar, Sean O'Donnell-Field, Jeff Welk, Case Bowman) #17% The "Nutty Professor" rips his Peter's leg off - The Night is Young (Warren Blyth, K. Shawn Edgar, Jack Jones) #16% The Skeleton Fight - Rocky 666 (K. Shawn Edgar, Justin Lundy, Peggy Ringle, Jeff Welk, Alan Winston, Andy Kim) BEST GUEST STAR (EPISODE) Presented by Jack Jones & Silent Warren#'39% WINNER! Casey Campbell - Ep44(My Name is NOT Adam!!!)' #27% Jonason Ho - Ep55(The End part 1) #17% Juston Chandler - Ep39(The Wookiees 9899) #10% Jessica Haynes - Ep39(The Wookiees 9899) #07% Joe Sherlock - Ep55(The End part 1) BEST GUEST STAR (SKETCH) Presented by Kim Turpin#'38% WINNER! Stew Young - The Hippie - Thanks for Watching, Idiots' #30% Rockford Thomas Filice - Rocky the Adventure Dog - Rocky the Adventure Dog #18% John Bowker - The Computer Nerd - Thanks for Watching, Idiots #10% Peggy Ringle & Justin Lundy - The Blonde & The Man - Rocky 666 #04% Jack Jones - Peter - The Night is Young BEST WRITER (EPISODE) Presented by Simon Fentress & Chelsea Johnston#'38% WINNER! Alan Winston - Ep55(The End part 1)' #24% Case Bowman - Ep39(The Wookiees 9899) #21% Warren Blyth & K. Shawn Edgar - Ep51(A Desperate Cry for Help) co-writers #10% Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert & Mackenzie McGovern - Ep40 (The Fourth Film Festival) co-writers #07% Sean O'Donnell-Field - Ep53(Behind the Scenes of The Jedi 5) BEST WRITER (SKETCH) Presented by Dan Magill#'41% WINNER! Alan Winston & Warren Blyth - The Jedi part 5' #21% Clarissa Filice & Renee Gilbert - When Milk Goes Bad #20% K. Shawn Edgar - Rocky 666 #09% Jeff Welk - The Wanderer #07% Sean O'Donnell-Field - Alian BEST DIRECTOR (EPISODE) Presented by Jeff Welk & Erin Arbogast#'34% WINNER! K. Shawn Edgar - Ep44 (My Name is NOT Adam!!!) co-director' #23% Alan Winston - Ep43 (The Death of Jason 2) #21% Jeff Bennett - Ep39 (The Wookiees 9899) #13% Warren Blyth - Ep50 (Retrospective) #09% Sean O'Donnell-Field - Ep53(Behind the Scenes of The Jedi 5) BEST DIRECTOR (SKETCH) Presented by Carrie Davis#'45% WINNER! Alan Winston - Perfection Isn't Easy' #21% K. Shawn Edgar - Rocky 666 #17% Clarissa Filice - When Milk Goes Bad #12% Dan Magill - Road Rage 3: Bloody Asphalt #05% Warren Blyth - The Night is Young THE LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD #'63% WINNER! Carrie Davis (1993-present)' #20% Jackson Haynes (1993-2000) #07% Dan Martinak (1991-1996) #06% Karyn Chandler (1993-1998) #04% Leo Wink (1994-1999) BEST ACTOR (EPISODE) Presented by Sean O'Donnell-Field#'28% WINNER! (tie) K. Shawn Edgar - Ep44(My Name is NOT Adam!!!)' #'28% WINNER! (tie) Alan Winston - Ep44(My Name is NOT Adam!!!)' #20% Jenn Laharty - Ep53(Behind the Scenes of The Jedi 5) #15% Clarissa Filice - Ep55(The End part 1) #10% Jeff Welk - Ep55(The End part 1) BEST ACTOR (SKETCH) Presented by Warren Blyth & Jonason Ho#'26% WINNER! K. Shawn Edgar - Valetti - Sight & Sound' #25% Case Bowman - The Playa - The Playa #24% Clarissa Filice - Sylvia Taylor - Perfection Isn't Easy #23% Alan Winston - Jedi Knight Gerald Kellerman - The Jedi part 5 #03% Paul Pistey - Eric Ferguson - Perfection Isn't Easy EPISODE OF THE YEAR Presented by Jeff Bennett#'48% WINNER! Episode 55 - The End part 1 (Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, K. Shawn Edgar, Warren Blyth, Jeff Welk, Paul Pistey, Jenn Laharty, Jonason Ho, Carrie Davis, Jackson Haynes, Case Bowman, Andrew Link, Craig Coleman, Sean O'Donell-Field, Dan Magill, Cory Frye, Josh Hadachek, Mackenzie McGovern, Charles Filice, Rocky Filice, Joe Sherlock, John Bowker, Kim Turpin)' #22% Episode 39 - The Wookiees 9899 (Case Bowman, Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, K. Shawn Edgar, Warren Blyth, Jason Pape, Juston Chandler, Renee Gilbert, Carrie Davis, Dan Magill, Jeff Bennett, Cory Frye, Charles Filice, Jonason Ho, Jackson Haynes, Jeff Welk, Erin Arbogast, Kim Turpin, Casey Campbell, Jessica Haynes, Jennifer Haynes, Stew Young) #20% Episode 44 - My Name is NOT Adam!!! (Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Casey Campbell, Clarissa Filice, Jeff Welk, Sean O'Donnell-Field, Case Bowman, Carrie Davis, Dan Magill, Stew Young, James Allen, Eric Ballas) #07% Episode 50 - Retrospective (K. Shawn Edgar, Warren Blyth, Alan Winston) #04% Episode 43 - The Death of Jason 2 (Alan Winston, Stew Young, K. Shawn Edgar) SKETCH OF THE YEAR Presented by Case Bowman#'45% WINNER! The Jedi part 5: The Jedi Council (Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Clarissa Filice, Warren Blyth, Carrie Davis, Jeff Bennett, Case Bowman, Jackson Haynes, Renee Gilbert, Sean O'Donnell-Field, Charles Filice, Jeff Welk, Mackenzie McGovern, Jonason Ho, Kim Turpin, Casey Campbell, Alan Buck)' #29% Perfection Isn't Easy (Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, Paul Pistey, Sean O'Donnell-Field, Warren Blyth, Case Bowman, Kim Turpin, K. Shawn Edgar, Jenn Laharty, Jeff Welk, Stew Young, Garrett Andres, Joe Sherlock, John Bowker, Tara Moore) #15% When Milk Goes Bad (Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, Alan Winston) #09% Sight and Sound (Clarissa Filice, Alan Winston, Sean O'Donnell-Field, K. Shawn Edgar, Jeff Welk, Warren Blyth, Erin Arbogast, Rocky Filice) #02% Rocky the Adventure Dog (Rocky Filice, Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, Charles Filice, Jeff Bennett) THE WOOKLING AWARDS Presented by Mr. Grabby Hand BEST DANCE SEQUENCE #'54% WINNER! KShawn, Warren, Sean, Casey, Stew, Jenn, Simon, Dave, James, Eric, Alan - Bodyrock' #15% Clarissa, Paul - Perfection Isn't Easy #13% Warren - Episode 47 (The Sixth Film Festival) #11% Paul, Jenn, Heather - Junk Fighter (outtake) #08%Peggy, Justin - Rocky 666 BEST FILM FESTIVAL SELECTION #'44% WINNER! Picking Daisy - Kim Turpin & Casey Campbell' #24% Marisa - Pangaea Films #13% Dimension of Blood - F&C Productions #12% Red Water - Rusty Hoot Motion Pictures #06% The Vandalizer Incident - Cody Sheehy BEST SLOW-MOTION SEQUENCE #'28% WINNER! The Hippie Dance - Thanks for Watching, Idiots' #27% The Dream Girl approaches - The Playa #18% Kenzie's hair is haunted - The Haunting at KBVR Station #16% Rocky runs - Rocky the Adventure Dog #11% The opening sequence - The Folk Singer BEST SEMI-NUDE OR SEXUALLY SUGGESTIVE SEQUENCE #'33% WINNER! (tie) Renee accepts a Wookiee without her shirt - Ep39(The Wookiees 9899)' #'33% WINNER! (tie) Warren and KShawn in bed together - Ep51(A Desperate Cry for Help)' #18% The Jedi's lightsaber goes limp - The Jedi part 5 #11% Juston runs onstage in his boxers - Ep39(The Wookiees 9899) #06% Sylvia seduces Eric - Perfection Isn't Easy MOST UNDERRATED SKETCH #'32% WINNER! The Playa' #22% The Folk Singer #18% Junk Fighter #15% Road Rage 3: Bloody Asphalt #14% Rocky 666 Category:Wookiee Award nominees Category:Wookiee Award nominees